galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Republica (D26)
The Battlestar Republica was the second hull of the post-war Series Three Columbia ''Class Battlestars which began entering service after the end of the First Cylon War. ''Republica' '''was sponsored by Caprica. Ships Configuration Intended as an improved follow-on to the the Series One and Series Two ''Columbia ''Classes of Battlestar, the Series Three integrated a third flight deck along the ventral section of the main hull, increasing the standard operational onboard airwing to a total of 120 Vipers divided into 6 squadrons of 20 each but had a wartime maximum potential to increase these numbers to 240 Vipers divided into 12 squadrons of 20 each. In order to accomodate this design, all eight dual-barrel ventral heavy weapon emplacements of the previous Series One and Series Two types were removed. In their place, four single-barrel emplacements were installed along the third flight-pod. While there was a net loss in direct firepower, the ability to wield a significantly larger air-wing was initially felt to offset this loss. However, in operation, Battlestars of this type were found to be less maneuverable and to have a slower acceleration due to the additional mass of the third flight pod. As a result, only two vessels of the Series Three were completed and put into service. Ships History At the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, the ''Republica ''was under the command of Commander Andrea Tulane. When the Cylon attack began, the ''Republica departed from her normal patrol route in order to avoid any possible Cylon patrols but was not ordered to join any of the faltering counter-attack efforts. Remaining outside the prime engagement zones, Republica was spared the outright destruction suffered by many of her fellow Battlestars during the opening phase of the attack. As word of the computer failures on several Colonial ships began to reach the Republica, Commander Tulane ordered the ship's computer network shut down as a preventative measure. Upon reciept of the message from Commander William Adama for all surviving units to rendezvous with the Battlestar Galactica ''at Ragnar Anchorage, the ''Republica ''got underway but did not send a reply message in order to prevent Cylon forces from triangulating their position. Unfortunately, by the time ''Republica ''arrived at Ragnar, The ''Galactica ''and its accompanying civilian flotilla had already departed the Ragnar Anchorage for the perceIved safety of the Prolmar Sector. Running headlong into the remaining Cylon blockade of Ragnar, ''Republica ''came under immediate attack and suffered critical damage to a number of her systems Although the arrival of the Colonial Gunstars ''Enceladus, Adroa, Ikenga ''and the Combatstar ''Savitri ''prevented the outright destruction of the ''Republica, the damage to the Battlestar was severe enough that Commander Tulane ordered her crew to abandon ship, most of her personnel subsequently transfering over to the Enceladus ''and ''Savitri. But before her ship could be fully abandoned, another force of Cylon Basestars arrived and pressed their attack on the Colonial vessels. Order the commander of Enceladus ''to execute an escape jump, Commander Tulane all but threw the battered ''Republica at the newly arrived Cylon force, occupying their attention long enough for the other vessels to escape. When last seen the ''Republica ''was on a collision course for one of the accosting Cylon Basestars. Even if she pulled away, with her weapon systems down and FTL destroyed, the likelihood that ''Republica ''or any of her remaining crew survied is negligable. See: Battlestar Republica See: WSG 1 Category:Dimension Twenty Six Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestars Category:Colonial Warship Category:Ships